


War Is Over, But Not In My Mind

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey, Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph and Pat The Landgirl.</p><p>Jane as Steph's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Is Over, But Not In My Mind

Steph knows the second Jane comes home that something is wrong. She seems too thin, too nervy, too delicate. Years apart, Jane working as a ladies’ maid and Steph on the farm have done nothing to stop her worrying about Jane. 

Steph is the one to bring Jane home, the one to let her out into the fields with Patricia, her Pat, and Kaye, there’s a silence as they work, Jane does her best but Steph knows she’s struggling. Eventually she joins them. 

The four work in silence before dark falls, none of them have much time to change or really prepare for the night that’s ahead. Pat is the one to take control, sending Jane away early to change, then Steph, then finally the other girls and Kaye. She is the last to change, enjoying the slightly startled look Steph gives her. 

“What?”

“You look…”

“Like a girl?”

Pat smirks, looping an arm around Steph’s waist. 

“Surprise.”

Kaye has gone ahead with the other girls and Pat smiles as she glances back again at Steph and Pat, Jane still somewhat silently pale. In the end it’s Pat who pulls Jane into her side, walking with both Steph and Jane, murmuring something to Jane before sending her ahead. 

By the time they reach the celebrations Jane seems far less tense, put at ease by Kaye, who has always been a friend to Pat, but now has a chance for something more. Steph is smiling when she finally settles into a seat. 

“She’s happy…”

“Kaye’ll take care of her…”

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

“For just… not asking awkward questions.”

“Like what? Just how it is you had a sister and never told me… or the fact that you and she seem to share a little…. Quirk?”

“Is that what we’re calling it now.”

“Hey, I’m happy to tell people right now… you however…”

“They knew Stan…”

“They know me, Steph….”

“It’s… difficult.”

Pat sighs, agreeing quietly. 

“Come on… I see Theresa and her… ‘friend’…”

“Annie?”

“Oh Steph, really? You never saw that coming?”

“Well…”

Pat laughs then, pulling her over to Annie and Theresa, easily relaxed. 

“So you and…”

“Hey. No judging.”

Annie’s quick to cut off the question, smiling slightly at Pat. 

“Nice choice.”

“Choice? Annie… c’mon…”

“I know… lucky you.”

“You too. Sister.”

Annie smirks, looping an arm around Theresa silently. Pat smiles, drawing Steph closer and noticing her glance across to Kaye and Jane. 

“She’ll be fine Steph…”

“She’s so…”

“I know.”

Pat smiles, her voice soft. 

“Why do you think I told her to go to Kaye? She’ll be safe with her…”

Steph finally sighs, and relaxes. 

“So… everyone’s here…”

“Yes.”

Theresa finally breaks the silence to add. 

“Steph, why don’t you just… tell them?”

“I couldn’t…”

“They already caught us once Steph…”

“I can’t. Okay… I just…”

Pat sighs, curling Steph into her side, letting her hide in her neck. 

“They already know darlin’… Just come clean…”

“What if they shun me?”

“Mim? Never going to happen… Erica’s been fussing over you for months hasn’t she? You saw how well they handled Theresa…”  
“Alison…”

“Won’t say a word.”

The voice comes from behind them, Alison smiling slightly. 

“We choose our family Steph… if she makes you happy… then be happy.”

Pat smiles then, thanking Alison quietly even as Pat and Marek come closer. 

“Marek?”

Pat ‘The Landgirl’ smiles, nodding at them both. 

“Pat wanted to say something…”

“Listen, Steph… I can’t judge you on anything that you may feel… alright… just… be happy, like I am, like Theresa…”

The two Pats shared a look before The Landgirl spoke up. 

“Thank you… both of you.”

Steph sighed, leaning heavily against Pat. 

“I’ve never been good at…”

“I know.”

Pat is quiet, her voice soft, lips brushing Stephs’ ear before she adds. 

“They know… just… take your time, and be honest.”

“I don’t think I’m that brave…”

“Not brave? You? So stubborn you work yourself to the bone, fussing over your son, your sister, your family… Mim, Theresa… the WI… Steph, you are the bravest person I know.”

“We all love you Steph.”

Miriam’s voice comes from behind Steph and she turns to find the rest of the women gathered there. 

“Just be happy love, Stan would want you happy…”


End file.
